Sonolência Leguminosa
by Lina Limao
Summary: Legumes Realmente lhe dão Sono. Presente pra Saah.


**Título: **Sonolência Leguminosa

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: **Sakura.

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Legumes

**Gênero:** Amizade / Humor

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Legumes Realmente lhe dão Sono.__ _Presente pra Saah, por que nós não tivemos uma infância normal, por que não somos normais, por que temos uma ligação estranha com legumes: Enquanto eu morro de sono ao comprá-los, ela simplesmente adora esse treco. _

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto não é meu, mas eu troco um rim por ele =D

**xox**

O barulho alto e a movimentação eram igualmente exagerados. As crianças escandalosas, os pedaços já esquecidos e pisoteados de legumes no chão, o cheiro de pastel que preenchia certa área e os gritos da barraquinha de suco de cana. Aquela era a feira de Konoha.

__ Legumes Malditos__ Ino definiu em pensamento, enquanto debruçava-se sobre o carrinho baixo, ficando completamente curvada. Ino odiava a feira, odiava. Odiava acordar cedo nos sábados de manhã, odiava. Mas o fazia, toda vez que a amiga de cabelos rosados e olhos esperançosos lhe chamava e lhe tirava de sua confortável cama. _ _Sakura Maldita._ _ Completou em pensamento enquanto seguia a dona dos cabelos rosados.

Sakura adorava ir a feira, adorava ver a movimentação das pessoas, adorava sentir o cheiro dos legumes frescos, das verduras novas, das frutas recém-chegadas e adorava comprar pastel.

Mas, infelizmente, não tinha muitos candidatos a acordarem cedo no sábado para irem partilhar de sua diversão, então, Ino era sua escolhida para carregar o carrinho.

Já devia fazer ao menos quinze minutos, em que Sakura mantinha-se parada a frente da barraca de legumes, examinando atenciosamente cada um deles. E ela estava de fato empolgada, analisando aquele tom verde das saladas, ou o arroxeado da beterraba.

O único problema, é que aquela variedade de produtos verdes, empolgavam Sakura e davam uma sonolência desumana a Ino.

Ino pendeu a cabeça para baixo e apoiou a testa na melancia, enquanto Sakura enchia o vendedor de perguntas. Desde pequena, desde a época em que a mãe lhe obrigava a ir até a feira que Ino havia adquirido aquele sentimento de sono ao se aproximar de legumes, mas para Sakura, aquilo era pura manha. Ino já estava quase pegando no sono, quando Sakura virou-se para ela, querendo colocar a salada no carrinho.

- Ino, pra isso que veio? Sinceramente, se for dormir aqui não trago mais você. – E os olhos azuis de Ino ergueram-se furiosos até Sakura, enquanto ela apenas soltava a salada em cima da cabeça de Ino.

- Sakura, você me obrigou a vir aqui. – Ino falou tirando a salada da cabeça e sacudindo os cabelos. – Sabe que legumes me dão sono, sabe que odeio acordar cedo aos sábados, sabe que só quero comer um pastel, por que complica tudo? – Ino perguntou cruzando os braços, antes de bocejar. Sakura revirou os olhos nas órbitas e a ignorou.

- Ei, o que você acha das cenouras, eim? – Sakura perguntou empolgada. Ino revirou os olhos nas órbitas e bufou.

- Alaranjadas com um leve odor de terra. Que Diabos posso achar de uma cenoura? – Ino perguntou erguendo-se e se debruçando sobre a melancia. Sakura suspirou. Ino abaixou a cabeça sobre a melancia e começou a se entregar ao sono.

- Olhe para essas batatas! Estão lindas, não acha, Ino? – Sakura perguntou observando as batatas, fascinada.

- Sim, lindas. – Ino respondeu bocejando. – Tem alguma batata macho ai? Estão tão lindas que eu casaria com uma. – Ino falou aninhando-se sobre a melancia. Sakura bufou e deixou a sacola de Batatas Cair sobre a cabeça de Ino.

- Podia ao menos tentar ser legal? – Sakura perguntou fechando os olhos. Ino bufou.

- Sakura, você sabe que eu odeio vir aqui. Sabe que legumes me dão sono. Por que me traz? – Ino perguntou revoltada.

- Não gosto de vir aqui sozinha. – Sakura respondeu cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. Ino ergueu-se.

- Por que não arrasta o Naruto, ou a Hinata, ou a Tenten... – Ino sugeriu contando nos dedos.

- Por que você é a minha melhor amiga, e não me importa se você fica aqui com sono, eu gosto de sair pra comprar legumes com você. – Sakura falou. Ino arregalou os olhos e logo seu olhar se tornou doce.

- Sabe, eu adoro batatas. – Ino respondeu. Sakura sorriu e apanhou meia dúzia de batatas. Sakura ajeitou as batatas sobre a melancia, junto com as cenouras e Ino escorou-se ao carrinho enquanto bocejava.

Ino não ia amaldiçoar Sakura por lhe arrastar para a feira, e nem amaldiçoar os legumes, mas a brilhante mente que teve a idéia de inventar a feira, para onde ela era arrastada em todas as maravilhosas manhãs de sábado.


End file.
